The present invention relates generally to golf equipment and, in particular, to a golf club head with an alignment guide.
Proper alignment of golf club heads is essential for their effective use. Because golf club heads are often constructed of metal, light reflecting off these metal golf club heads may produce glare and shadows thus making sighting and aligning of the club heads difficult and inaccurate. Also, different player preferences and course conditions may require adjustment in the weight of the club head for optimum performance.